


Crystal Mishap

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Dark Ace is turned into a 6 year old when one of Master Cyclonis' experiments explodes. He keeps his fully mature mind, but his body doesn't seem to want to cooperate with him; this frustration causes him to act out. Not everyone takes too kindly to his bratty behaviour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted the idea for this fic a few days ago, and a few people seemed pretty into the idea, so here it is.

Dark Ace shifted as he listened to Cyclonis ramble on about something; it wasn’t particularly important, Dark Ace figured she just got lonely sometimes, so he wasn’t really listening. Not that Cyclonis expected him to; this was pretty routine for them at that point actually, she would work, and if he wasn’t busy, he’d stand with her; pretending to listen while she talked. She was working on a few crystal experiments, none of them particularly dangerous, so she wasn’t paying full attention to all of them, deciding to expend most of her focus to her top Commander. Dark Ace shifted again; perking up slightly when he heard his name

“You knew Aerrow when he was very young, right?” Cyclonis asked.

Dark Ace cleared his throat; frowning slightly

“Um… Yes… Why?” He wondered.

She turned towards him

“How small was he?” She continued; ignoring Dark Ace’s question.

He shrugged

“He was 4; so… Pretty small I guess,” He stated.

Cyclonis nodded

“Would you say smaller than average?” She questioned; turning back to her experiments.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow

“I suppose… I didn’t spend much time with other children though, so I’m not really the person to ask,” He admitted “Why?”

Cyclonis turned towards him again; holding a crystal

“It’s something I’m working on; an Age Reversion Crystal. Between the ages of 2 and 7, children aren’t really capable of doing much on their own; with their tiny bodies, large heads, lack of muscle tone, and soft bones,” She explained.

Dark Ace stepped forward to get a closer look at the crystal

“I… See,” He mumbled; he definitely understood her intentions, it was still weird though.

Most children, at 2, could barely walk, so turning people back into children would be a useful tool, he just thought it to be tedious; why make children when she could make a crystal that could blow people up? He supposed maybe that was more complicated… Or perhaps a crystal like that would be extremely unstable. Or maybe she was just bored.

“How does it work?” He asked.

Cyclonis hummed thoughtfully

“I’m not quite sure yet; still working out the kinks,” She admitted before putting the crystal down “I need something to test on… I’ll be back.”

Dark Ace watched her leave before approaching the desk; he wouldn’t touch anything, he just wanted a closer look. He let his eyes travel over her experiments before frowning at the smell of something burning. He glanced down at the Age Regression Crystal; cocking an eyebrow at the intense glow it had begun to emit. He stepped back; cocking his eyebrow again when the crystal stopped glowing. A small smirk tugged at his lips; was it trying to activate? Perhaps the crystal, as it was, only worked on adults? He stepped forward again; deciding he was fine as long as he didn’t touch it. He flinched at the sound of an explosion somewhere outside and turned to look at the door; smirking at the sound of Cyclonis yelling at Snipe. She reentered the room a few moments later, with Snipe in tow.

“Problem?” Dark Ace wondered.

Snipe just snarled at him as he came to a stop at his side. Cyclonis approached the desk; taking great interest in the crystals glow

“Well, would you look at that,” She commented softly; picking up the crystal with tongs.

Dark Ace watched her walk to another part of the room with it; the glow dimmed the farther it got, but she didn’t seem to care. Snipe followed her as she walked over to one of her many strange machines. Dark Ace waited a moment before following as well. She placed the crystal in the machine and immediately started tinkering. She was talking softly to Snipe about something; the words were harsh, and cruel, and that was about all Dark Ace got, he didn’t really care. He did perk up a bit when Snipe turned and left; something about finding Ravess.

Dark Ace shifted as he watched Cyclonis work; he didn’t have anything else to do, so it was either watch her work, or hang out alone in his room. At least if he was watching her work, something might blow up and amuse him. Cyclonis straightened and walked over to her desk; rummaging through scrolls and other things, searching for something to aid her experiments. Dark Ace flinched when the machine started to rattle. He glanced nervously over at Cyclonis; she either didn’t hear the rattling, or it wasn’t anything to be concerned about. He was about to bring it to her attention when the machine let out a high-pitch screech before exploding.

Cyclonis quickly turned towards the screech but didn’t have time to remedy the problem before the experiment blew up; Dark Ace getting caught in the blast. She’d been far away enough to avoid it, luckily, but Dark Ace had been right there. She made her way over after the smoke had begun to clear. She tensed; bringing her hands to her mouth when she saw what had happened. 2 big, wide, dark maroon eyes stared up at her

“Master?” A tiny voice squeaked from where a young child was tangled up in clothes far too big for him.

Cyclonis flinched and leaned down

“Oops… Well… It works,” She cringed.

Dark Ace lifted his tiny hands; tangled in his too big sleeves, taking a look at himself. He looked back up at her; confusion written all over his face

“W-What happened?” He whimpered.

Cyclonis covered her mouth again; this time to keep from laughing

“We need to get you some clothes that fit…” She stated; instead of answering the question.

Dark Ace tried to walk; but tripped over the material he was tangled in

“I’m tiny!” He wailed; confusion quickly turning to anger.

Cyclonis straightened; grabbing the radio

“Snipe, yes, I need you to find and bring me clothes that would fit a six year old,” She ordered; not giving him time to ask questions before she hung up.

Dark Ace continued to stare up at her

“Fix me!” He snapped; the order not at all threatening with his high-pitched, child-like voice.

Cyclonis covered her mouth to stifle a laugh again

“We will, I just need to figure out how. In the meantime, someone will have to take care of you,” She assured.

Dark Ace just crossed his tiny arms and pouted

“I can take care of myself,” He grumbled.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes; a smirk playing on her lips

“Of course you can,” She teased.

Dark Ace huffed; blowing his bangs out of his eyes. Snipe walked into the room with the requested clothes. He stopped and looked down at Dark Ace; almost immediately cracking up

“What happened to you!?” He laughed.

Dark Ace snarled softly; standing and pushing on Snipe’s shin as hard as he could, only resulting in knocking himself over. Cyclonis turned towards the 2 of them

“My experiment went a little… Wrong,” She stated before smirking “Taking care of Dark Ace, who, despite his appearance, _still_ holds a higher rank then you, has been tasked to you and your sister,” She continued; greatly enjoying the drop in Snipe’s expression “So, I suggest you clothe him, and bring him to Ravess so you can explain the situation,” She finished; turning back to her experiment.

Snipe cringed and groaned as he looked down at Dark Ace; who had a, terrifyingly menacing smirk for a 6 year old, plastered on his face.

He initially tried to help Dark Ace get dressed, but that only resulted in the insertion of tiny teeth and nails into his skin, so he backed off and let Dark Ace clothe himself.

Once that was out of the way, Snipe tried to pick Dark Ace up so he could carry him to see Ravess; he figured it would take less time, since Dark Ace now had _very_ tiny legs, but that also ended in being bit, so they walked.

It quickly became clear to Snipe that Dark Ace’s personality hadn’t changed in the least, because he had absolutely _no_ problem giving out to _anyone_ who looked at him funny. As quickly as he’d risen through the ranks when he first joined Cyclonia, he instated fear in the hearts of the Talons… As a 6 year old.  Snipe couldn’t tell if he respected him, or was terrified. He was happy that he hadn’t had to go through the rigmarole of explaining the situation to Ravess; Dark Ace had no problem doing that himself. So now, they were all seated in Dark Ace’s housing unit, trying to figure out how to go about this. Well, Ravess and Snipe were trying to figure it out, Dark Ace was trying to reach the kitchen counter, and failing miserably, but refusing to ask for help; if little people could do it, _he_ could do it.

After what felt like hours of trying, Dark Ace eventually gave up and flopped down on the floor with his arms crossed; pouting. Ravess walked into the kitchen and cocked an eyebrow

“Need help?” She offered.

He just shot her a cold glare before getting up and storming off. She sighed heavily and returned to Snipe

“How are we supposed to do this? He’s a demon!” She exclaimed.

Snipe just stared at her blankly for a moment before rolling up his sleeves to show her the bite marks and scratches from earlier; Ravess flinching at the sight, since some of the bites had broken the skin, _through_ fabric.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Ace isn’t having any of this shit. He’s also horrible; like demon-spawn level horrible. Then again; he is a 24 year old in the body of a 6 year old; I’d be pissed too. Especially if I was a highly respected and feared army commander. I should also warn that this fic will get pretty graphic in later chapters. Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
